La peor de las traiciones
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: Tsuzuki y Hisoka viven juntos, ya son pareja y se aman, pero la intormisión de Muraki puede echarles a perder toda la felicidad, Yaoi, Lemon, Angst, MurakixTsuzuki TsuzukixHisoka.


**Autora:** Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari 

**Título:** "La peor traición"

**Clasificación:** PG 18+ 

**Genero:** Yaoi, Lemon, y no sabría decir que más.

**Advertencia:** Como en el anime, este fic tiene una temática Yaoi es decir relación hombre-hombre, también contiene Lemon que son situaciones sexuales explícitas, si usted estimado lector tiene un problema con esto, le pido de favor que me lo informe o en todo caso, evite leer este fic.

**Disclaimer:** Yami no Matsuei no me pertenece, este anime salió de la brillante mente de Yoko Matsushita, pero el fic si es mío, así que más les vale que no se lo roben.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1**

Sin palabras 

Hisoka amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Tsuzuki, para él, la aparición de este shinigami en su vida había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la misma, bueno, esa era su forma de decirlo, pues ambos estaban literalmente muertos.

Ahora por toda la eternidad estarían juntos, o eso creía él, hasta hacía apenas unas horas.

La lluvia arreciaba con fuerza como si esta se pusiera de acuerdo con el dolor que el estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

Podía esperar cualquier cosa de su vida como shinigami, conocer y resolver muchos casos, y en ese camino descubrir lo más maravilloso que podía sucederle, enamorarse.

Sí, enamorarse, y no de cualquier persona, sino de una muy especial, ojos violetas le cautivaron desde el momento que lo conoció y desde entonces supo que algo muy especial iba a ocurrir entre ellos.

En el caso del "Grito del diablo" no pudo evitar encelarse al ver que Hijiri -un chico al quién le fue traspasado el pacto con Sagadalius uno de los cuatro diablos- le dijo un sincero "Me gustas" algo que él no pudo decir, pero que de cierta forma pudo demostrar al evitar que en la tonta apuesta que hicieron Tsuzuki y Muraki el primero terminara acostándose con el doctor que al le había conducido a la muerte.

Y era ese precisamente el problema, en el caso del "Arco de Kyoto" el maldito doctorcito casi provocaba que Tsuzuki muriera, pues este le llevo a recordar aquello que con tanto esfuerzo trataba de olvidar el pelicastaño, lo condujo lentamente al suicidio, que él pudo evitar, al decirle que no quería estar solo, recibiendo un "puedo... quedarme... contigo?" y el asintió, "onegai, quédate conmigo" fue lo que dijo, y Tsuzuki así lo hizo, después de eso, ambos sabían que Muraki no había muerto, y pese a eso, comenzaron una nueva vida juntos.

Y no comprendía, porque tenía que sucederle eso a él.

Por que Tsuzuki había hecho lo que hizo?

Imágenes llegaban a su mente como una serie de Flash backs desde que murió, y conoció a Tsuzuki hasta lo de esa tarde.

Llegó al departamento donde ambos vivían, en un lugar un tanto apartado del edificio de la Enma, ese día era como cualquiera, Tsuzuki no iba a trabajar, le tocaba un descanso, y él con suerte había salido más temprano, hacía tiempo que percibía ciertos cambios en los sentimientos del pelicastaño, con esa increíble habilidad que sólo él poseía.

Pero no quería pensar en ello, seguramente Tsuzuki le ocultaba su estado un tanto alterado debido a lo que sufría de niño, y Hisoka sabía que una manera de hacer sentir mejor a Tsuzuki era dándole postres.

Y él con tanto amor había pasado al super mercado a comprar unos cuantos que sabía, le gustarían mucho al de ojos violetas.

Lo que no sabía era que Tsuzuki podía hacer daño sin usar poderes, y el daño que le había hecho a él, literalmente lo había matado.

Sobre la cama que ambos compartían dos cuerpos yacían desnudos, el de su amado y el del miserable que le despojó de la vida.

Tsuzuki lo podía traicionar, era un chico apuesto, deseado por muchos y por muchas, esperaba que si eso pasara, sucediera con Tatsumi o con Hijiri quizá hasta con Watari, pero porqué con él?! Pudo irse a la cama con cualquiera, pero porqué demonios lo escogió a él para serle infiel?!!!

Salió de ahí corriendo, escuchando a lo lejos un "No es lo que tu crees" del pelicastaño, típica excusa estúpida que dan todos los infieles cuando los encuentran infragantes.

Y ahora él estaba sin caminado sin rumbo fijo, no podía regresar al departamento, ni a la oficina, y de momento se encontraba bajo la lluvia, totalmente empapado, pero no le importaba, nada podía ser peor que lo que le había pasado.

Sus ojos vislumbraron a lo lejos una pequeña parada de Autobús en donde podía atajarse un podo de la lluvia, así podía despejar todas sus dudas para pensar en lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Volver no era una opción, pero desaparecer tampoco, ahora trabajaban juntos, y el sabía perfectamente que no podía separarse de Tsuzuki a menos de que alguien aceptara trabajar con el joven, lo cual no iba a suceder pues nadie lo quería como compañero.

Pero tampoco quería verlo, si le veía, que iba a hacer?!, Golpearlo, reclamarle su traición?! O arrojarse a sus brazos para decirle que aún así lo amaba?! Por que lo amaba, y mucho, y el amor no desaparecía de un momento a otro, y a pesar de aquello, no había dejado de amarlo.

Entonces que podía hacer?!!

Lagrimas corrían de sus ojos, escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, dolor acudía a su corazón, y una luna que salía anunciando que la noche había llegado.

Con pasos pesados se dirigió al único lugar donde podía ir, el departamento de uno de sus "superiores".

Tocó la puerta y no esperó mucho antes de que esta fuera abierta.

Ojos azules tras unos lentes fueron lo primero que él vio y lo último aquel día, pues quedo inconsciente siendo recibido por el mayor que se había quedado _sin palabras_ al ver al chico en aquella condición.

Fin del capítulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** Privet! (Hola en ruso) esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre este Fandom, amo Yami No Matsuei, sobre todo a Tsuzuki y a Hisoka que son los personajes de Anime con los que más me identifico, cada uno es el reflejo de una parte de mi vida.

El anime es simplemente maravilloso, lastima que este tan corto.

Para ser mi primer fic de este fantástico anime, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal, hay pocos fanfics de este anime en esta página y yo espero poder contribuir a que el número crezca.

Esto solo es el inicio de un fanfic que esta programado para ser largo, eso, claro, si ustedes, lectores, dejan los tan preciados reviews.

Hoy es domingo 12 de noviembre del 2006.

Son las 10:33 pm, aunque este fic lo estaré subiendo unos días más tarde.

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.


End file.
